


Unexplainable

by Zumberge



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Belly Expansion, Binge Drinking, Gen, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: Suika has a gourd with infinite sake.  Yuugi is an oni that drinks a lot of sake.  The story practically writes itself.
Kudos: 7





	Unexplainable

Peace in Gensokyo was relative. The human village was largely peaceful, as were most of the outlying areas, but this was owing to the efforts of the Hakurei shrine maiden, whose existence was not peaceful in the slightest. Interesting, perhaps, but not peaceful. So when there was a stretch of time that was peaceful for Reimu - no schemes, no invasions, no newcomers acting like they owned the place - she viewed it as well-earned and an opportunity to handle her own business for a change.

During one such stretch she left the shrine for the village, leaving the resident drunkard Suika to watch over it while she was gone with strict instructions to, if she absolutely -had- to start a fight, try and tackle the other party away from the shrine so the fight would continue with a reduced chance of her home and livelihood getting destroyed again. This, fortunately, didn't come up, as the shrine's first visitor for the day was a friend of Suika's.

"Yo, shorty!" Yuugi said, waving at her with two fingers.

It took a second for her eyes to focus on the oni in front of her, but when Suika identified her she beamed, exuberantly waving. "Heyyyyyyy, Yuugi!" She patted the porch beside her, offering her a seat. "How's the underworld?"

"Dark, loud..." She sat down beside Suika, dwarfing her at nearly double her height. "...full of drunks ready to start a fight..."

Suika took a pull from her gourd. "So why'd you leave?"

"Accidentally leveled a few buildings, waiting for the heat to die down."

"Oh."

"But also..." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I heard a human say something really smart one time: 'You need to drink water to know how good sake tastes.'"

The gears in Suika's head visibly struggled to turn. "...why would you need to drink water?"

"I don't know, but when I asked he said that you 'preciate things you like more when you're away from them for a while. So, I'm up here."

She blinked. "Oh. That's deep."

"Yup." She gestured to Suika's gourd. "Speakin' of sake, mind if I have some?"

Suika passed it off, and Yuugi raised it in a toast before putting it to her lips and gulping it down. Her stomach filled up quickly, at first to fullness, then bloated to any size that would be debilitating on a human. Her toned abs quickly lost definition, replaced with a prominent curve that pushed up her shirt. Within moments she had exceeded sizes comparable to pregnancy, though it certainly didn't look it; rather than being firm, it was soft and sagging, her navel sunk deep within it.

Suika leaned forward, watching Yuugi swell with rapt attention. "Wow," she muttered, "that never happens to -me-."

Yuugi would've grinned if it didn't mean stopping her drinking. She gave her a thumbs-up, chugging away even as her belly filled up more of her lap. It grew in surges, pushing out and wobbling briefly, never coming to rest before filling up further. As it spread across her legs it began flowing over either side of her thighs, a growing overhang that was eventually complimented as her front began spilling over her knees. Despite growing wider Yuugi's gut also grew higher, pushing up into the underside of her breasts.

As her assets began encroaching on her chin she realized she would have to do something, and "stop drinking" wasn't an option. She spread her thighs, letting her belly slip between them and dangle off her muscular frame, sloshing and shaking. Despite being hundreds of pounds she scarcely noticed the weight as she pounded her drink. Soon after the underside of Yuugi's belly touched the ground, flattening out and forcing her legs apart as it grew wider, stretching out onto the shrine's stone walkway as its contents bubbled and gurgled.

Mere minutes after starting she was more gut than oni, and becoming even more by the second. Pushing herself up Suika looked over Yuugi and, with a leap, landed on top of her, setting the liquid into into motion as her geta sank into her. Lying down atop her - not a hard task, as Yuugi's belly could have easily served as a bed for someone double Suika's size - she took a hold of the bottom of her gourd, tipping it up in Yuugi's mouth. "There y'go," she said. "Don't wanna get an arm cramp, now do ya?"

*****

As Reimu climbed the stairs to her shrine, the first thing she was greeted by was the torii in front of it, bent slightly foward, with a soft, flesh-toned wall bulging through its frame. A few more steps revealed a wide navel and, with it, two more walls stretching around and back in either direction, which was enough information for her to realize that it was not something, but some-one-.

Pressing her gohei into her - or him, but how often was it a "him" in Gensokyo, she thought - revealed a remarkable amount of give and, as she let it be pushed back out, there was a quiet "blorp" from the movement of her contents. There was enough give, in fact, that climbing up her proved to be very possible and so, taking wide handfuls, she clambered the front of whoever-it-was' massively swollen stomach, growing increasingly more dismayed by the second as the full scale of the large fluid-filled hill in front of her shrine set in. It was hard enough motivating the villagers to visit without having progress be blocked by somebody else.

About three stories and a handful of feet later she reached the peak, finding Suika on her back sleeping soundly in the afternoon sun, gourd by her side, open-mouthed and letting out a drone of a snore. Descending past her, she slid down onto the awning of her shrine, and from there hopping off to a clear patch of ground, turning to see the individual responsible: Yuugi, seated on the edge of the shrine's entrance, dozing as she leaned into her engorged gut.

Saying nothing, Reimu stepped past her, into her shrine proper and to a shelf which housed the records she kept on Gensokyo's inhabitants and events. Paging through them she came to the part on oni, and finally, Yuugi herself, with a single sentence describing her powers:

"Wields unexplainable phenomena."

Well.

It wasn't wrong.


End file.
